


Delicious Secret

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: M - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Will's fault that Merlin discovered Arthur's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Secret

It was all Will’s fault. No, really.

Will practically _forced_ Merlin to go to the show that night, and Merlin had asked Mordred and Gwaine to go to, because Arthur said he was busy.  
Despite his age (22) and his orientation (gay, thanks!), Merlin had never been to a drag show. Will _loved_ them, and now that he was here, in London, he was determined Merlin would love them, too. 

The performers were great, Merlin admitted, and they were having fun. A whole litany of ladies had already strutted the cat walk – Miss Dee Meanor, Auntie Bellum, Grace Full, Peach Schnapps, Rue D. Day, and others he couldn’t recall. The announcer called the last competitor, and Merlin joined his friends in cheering for “the lovely DEEEEEEE Licious!!!!”  
Slinking down the cat walk in a sequined purple gown, working black opera gloves, and dripping with diamonds, she was exquisite, and somehow (despite her blonde hair) reminded Merlin of Morgana. She even looked a bit like her, like a female…

_Arthur._

Merlin felt himself reeling, and looked quickly at his friends. None of them seemed to be paying that much attention. Certainly none of them seemed aware that their friend was currently strutting her stuff to “Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend” under stage lighting. 

It was all Merlin could do to keep Arthur’s secret while the winners were announced. Contest over, Gwaine and Will decided to hit Camelot, and Mordred headed home to his girlfriend. Merlin went home, and sat on the couch waiting, beer in hand, for his roommate. Arthur was bi, had always been, but they’d never had anything. Well, Merlin had a little crush in uni, but that had been over years ago, and they’d kissed that one time at that party, but that was because Freya had named their dare, and she was a pervy bitch. He _loved_ Arthur, he did. Just not like _that._

But now, Merlin was telling off his half-hard cock, and trying desperately to ignore the mental vision of Arthur’s shiny red lips stretched around his dick.

Arthur entered the flat dressed as he always was. He didn’t look the least shifty until he saw Merlin. “Why are you still up?” he asked. “It’s two in the morning.” 

Merlin eyed him over the beer bottle. “We went to Avalon tonight for the drag show,” he said.

Arthur’s eyes suddenly found a point over Merlin’s right shoulder _riveting._ “Ah. That’s… different,” he said.

“You might even say it was DEEEEEE Licious,” Merlin said, mimicking the announcer’s introduction. 

Arthur licked his lips. “Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to say,” he began.

“You have a bit of lipstick in the corner of your mouth,” he said. Arthur reached a hand up, a very telling hand. Merlin was across the room in seconds, right up in Arthur’s personal space, reaching up with one hand to smear Dee Licious’s cherry red lippy across Arthur’s cheek. 

Arthur’s cheeks reddened and his breath hitched. “Look, Merlin,” he started, but didn’t finish. He closed his eyes, and leaned into Merlin.

Merlin’s lips grazed Arthur’s earlobe as he murmured, “Yes, delicious?”

Arthur keened, then, grasping Merlin’s hip. “God, don’t do that unless you mean it,” he said. 

“Do you want me, Delicious?” Merlin asked.

“Since Uni,” Arthur said. 

Merlin pulled back, surprised. “You never said!”

Arthur shrugged. “Even after we kissed that time, you didn’t see me like that. _Everyone_ knows. Why do you think Freya made you kiss me?”

Merlin felt like all the air had been drawn out of his lungs. “Seriously?” he managed.

Arthur leaned in and kissed him. 

Merlin still felt stunned. Arthur’s secret…. no, _both_ of his secrets. It was almost too much. He started to pull away.

“I don’t… _Arthur._ ”

“Stay with me, Merlin,” Arthur said. “We’re still us. Unless you don’t want….”

“God, no,” Merlin said. “I mean. Arthur, I never thought… you always date the pretty people.”

“You’re gorgeous, Merlin,” Arthur said, earnestly. Then he grinned. “I’m pretty enough for two, anyway.”

Merlin grinned then, and pulled Arthur to him with a hand in the blonde hair. “Prat,” he said with affection.

“Now, stop having a crisis so you can suck my cock,” Arthur said.

Merlin’s flagging erection gave a twitch at that. “I want your mouth on mine.”

“Later. I have another use in mind for this,” Arthur said, caressing Merlin’s bulge. He took Merlin’s hand and dragged him down the hall to his room, shedding clothes all the way.


End file.
